


Take a Leap of Faith

by peachsky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gyuhao, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Weddings, angst with happy ending, well not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsky/pseuds/peachsky
Summary: Weddings mean the start of something new.... and for Minghao, it is a fresh new beginning.





	Take a Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have not written another fic and updated my two fics, but...... Im so weak for Minghao right now. So.... here it is!

By the time the sun rises, all came crashing to him. He remembered calling out the other's name, instead of HIS, kissing the other's lips, instead of HIS lips, and he remembered forgetting about HIM for one night. Alcohol does things to one's body, especially to his. Minghao picked up his clothes, that were scattered around the room, and slowly made way to the door, exiting the mistake he made. Slowly, he looked at the man he spent the night with, regretting everything he had done. "Im sorry, ge..." left a post it on the coffee table, and left him.

Minghao, still sore from last night, limped his way to the coffee shop near his apartment. While walking, he received a call from HIM. Everything became silent; the sounds of cars honking, people chattering... everything except his heart rapidly beating, and the vibration from his phone. He took a deep breath, and pressed accept.  
"Yah! Myungho! You haven't forgotten your bestfriend's wedding right?! You left my bachelor's party, which you organized, with Jun hyung. You two better show up, especially you, best man, or else Im gonna kill you." Hao chuckled. How he loves his bestfriend. How can he forget Mingyu's wedding, when all he wanted was to forget every feelings has on Mingyu and confidently wish him all the best and tell him he's happy for them. How he wanted to be the one who's infront of the altar, beside Mingyu, professing his love through his vows, saying 'I do' and hearing the other saying it too. Oh how he wished.  
"Of course. You'll see me there, bro."

\--

 

The venue was how he pictured it; perfect, as expected from Kim Mingyu; flowers were arranged to match the color scheme, petals on the floor, lighting that adds to the mood, everything is perfect, especially the groom, like he said, as expected from Kim Mingyu.

 

"You made it! God, I thought you'll abandon me."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Seeing you ugly cry infront of Y/N? God, I would love to see that."  
The two laughed and playfully hit each other, like before. Then a pause. Minghao felt Mingyu leaned his head on his shoulder.  
"Im so inlove with her," he said. Minghao patted his back, "I know."  
Mingyu stood up straight and hugged Minghao, and he tried his best not to breakdown of Gyu. "Thank you so much for introducing me to my wife... well very soon-to-be wife." He let go of Hao and held both of his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I am forever grateful to you, Xu Minghao." Tears escaped from his eyes, and Mingyu gently wipes it all away. "Wow. Its not even starting, guess Im crying already." Minghao backed away from Mingyu, trying his best to conceal the pain and the rapid heartbeat. "Oh, Y/N was looking for you. Go and I need to still look at the venue... you know, there might be some-- Hey! Sir! The flowers should be on the other side. Sorry Hao, just when you enter the door, go straight then left and the third door on your right is her room."

 

\--

 

When Minghao found the door, laughters can be heard from the inside. He was hesitant to knock, but it was Mingyu who told him to go to Y/N's room.  
"Come in", he faintly heard her voice. When he peaked inside, Y/N stood up and grabbed his wrist to lead him in the inside. "Everyone, could you all leave us first", with that, her friends left the both of them alone.  
"Y/N, you look beautiful." He hugged her gently patting her back.  
"Minghao, thank you so much for everything. This, this would be impossible without you." Minghao could never hate her. Not in a million years, well maybe if she cheated, but he knows she wouldnt do that.

  
"Please, dont make me cry again..."

  
"Oh, Mingyu made you cry? That's new!" The both them laughed and Minghao felt Y/N's hands on his cheeks. He found his eyes staring at Y/N's.

  
"Minghao," her hands gently caressing his face, "I will love Mingyu with all my heart. I can assure you that. I know how much you love him... until now..." Minghao felt panicked his inside. He never wanted anyone to know this, especially him and Y/N. Jun accidentally knew his secret because, well its Jun, but other than him, there's no one. "Y/N, I--"

  
"Minghao, its ok. Mingyu is a lovable guy, so are you. I will never ask you to stay away from him. Just.... Dont hurt yourself anymore. Its time for you to be selfish and find your true happiness. Stop hurting yourself." She let go of his face, and held both of his hands. "Promise me, you'll be happy..." Tears kept rolling down in his eyes. He could only nod. There, he knows what to do.

 

\--

 

Camera's clicking, some people were sniffling, and the music filled the place when Y/N walked down the aisle. Mingyu thought he won life, as to how he looked at her, filled with love and passion. Minghao, stood at the side, saw Jun entered late. He cant help to chuckle seeing the older looked lost and confused but relieved when he found his place. Jun was looking for something, then his eyes landed on Minghao's. For a second, Minghao forgot how to breathe. He never knew Jun looked THAT stunning. Jun mouthed, "are you ok?" Minghao nodded and smiled. Jun nodded and gave him the sweetest smile, and return his attention to the bride and groom.

_Maybe_ , Minghao thought, _just maybe._

 

\--

 

As the two recited their vows, Minghao was genuinely happy for them. No bitterness or whatsoever. He was happy that his two friends were inlove and got married. When the priest said, you may know kissed the bride, Minghao was ready to let everything go. He's ready to start fresh. No matter how hard it is, he'll try.

 

\--

 

The reception was the hardest part for Minghao, being the best man, he needed to give a speech, but he thanked God that he got through it. Mingyu seemed happy after his speech, so maybe it was ok. When all the speeches and bouquet throwing was done, comes the dancing. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Y/N and Mingyu having their first dance together as husband and wife. The host was now calling all the guests to join the two on the dance floor, and Minghao would rather not. He'd rather observe and sit on the side, as always. Quietly drinking his champagne, he felt someone stood beside him, and he looked over his side.

"Hey." Jun. The lovely Jun.

  
"Hello."

  
"May I have the honor to dance with you?" He didnt want to admit it, but Minghao felt like a highschool girl, gushing over her crush. _Come on, Minghao. Say No. N-O. No._

  
"Sure." _Take a leap_ , Minghao thought.

  
On the dance floor, Jun guided Minghao's hands and placed it on his hips while his hands on Minghao's neck. Never did Minghao felt this nervous around Mingyu

  
"Tell me what's on your mind." Jun took a step forward, closing more space to Minghao. He can smell him, the light vanilla scent, and he can clearly see the mole on his lips. Why didn't I see that before? Jun placed his hands on Hao's hips and rested his face on the crook of his neck. Hao's heart started to beat fast,

_maybe because of his closeness.... maybe Im just nervous._

The two continued to sway to the music. "Hey Hao, tell me what you're thinking." He can feel Jun's lips on his neck. _Maybe, just maybe._ Again, he thought.

  
"Would you like to grab a coffee with me after this? And maybe lunch tomorrow?" There. He said it.

  
Jun backed away from him, to look at him, straight to his eyes. They looked at each other for a while, when Jun smiled and nodded. He went back to resting his face on Hao's neck. "I would love to, Xu Minghao. Thank you." They continued dancing to whatever music that was playing.

 

_Baby steps..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> Back story on this fic; I was having a soft uwu night last night and I was really admiring Minghao, when I decided to write this fic. I saw Mingyu erased some of his pics in Ig with Minghao in it....... my gyuhao heart.... but I guess they're ok? Hahahaha
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Twt: cheolsgums08_
> 
> Lets be moots!!!


End file.
